


Healthy

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consistent hard work calls for a day of rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy

The steam rising from the water had alleviated his headache, the heat of it slowly easing the tension from his muscles as his matesprit’s fingers worked a fragrant oil over his scalp. He let out a sigh as it was rinsed from his hair, his lips curving delicately in a smile when Banquo’s strong arms wrapped around him. They held him tight but in just the right way, complimenting the curves and angles of his body and enveloping him in a feeling that he could only think to call “safe”. Persef closed his eyes as his partner whispered to him of what they might do later, promising to make tonight relaxing after all of his hard work.

While he admitted that he had done some heavier work in the garden the past few nights, as well as pushing himself a bit further than usual in his exercise routine, he didn’t really feel as if he deserved such pampering. Any words of doubt were met with gentle hushes and sweet kisses, and eventually he gave in. Banquo bathed him, massaging sore spots and making sure every inch of him was clean. He let the blue-blood carry him from the bath, and as his hair was combed through carefully he thought over what he might do to make this enjoyable for his partner was well. Of course he would object if he mentioned it, so Persef decided not to ask him.

When Banquo sat next to him on the bed after starting a movie, the teal-blood snuggled up close to him, placing a kiss on his shoulder before resting his head there. Not long after he began to trace meaningless patterns against his matesprit’s skin, Persef felt him relax quite noticeably, finally letting down that tense alertness. Although he was grateful that he had a vigilant protector, it did distress him that Banquo rarely seemed fully comfortable. It hadn’t taken him long to find things that did relax him though, and those times he was able to ease the other into tranquil sleep were moments of victory.

For now though, he just wanted to cuddle and enjoy the movie, the light touches of his fingers pulling Banquo closer to him and away from that state of mind that told him he always had to be ready to act. He was fairly certain his partner had no other intentions aside from holding him until he fell asleep, and he couldn't think of a better way to drift off into dreaming. However, if this cuddling just happened to lead to other affectionate gestures, he certainly wouldn’t hesitate to spoil his lover with saccharinity.


End file.
